


Among (GOT7) Us

by Pick_Your_Poison



Category: GOT7, Monsta X
Genre: Among Us, Cute, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, How Do I Tag, M/M, The Skeld (Among Us), if you play the game YOU KNOW, it's just a mess really, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pick_Your_Poison/pseuds/Pick_Your_Poison
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Among (GOT7) Us

“Can you hear me?” Bambam bellowed and Jaebeom’s head starting thumping reactively. “Loud and clear” he drawled back sarcastically and was rewarded with a strange mixture of both Yugyeom’s and Youngjae’s laughter. “Bam your mic is way too loud” Youngjae complained after catching his breath, with a few adjustments namely changing his colour to blue so he matched with Youngjae and adding cat ears to his to character, Jaebeom was ready.

“Are we starting?” he coughed and was met with a barrage of noise in response the only bit that he understood was that there were only five of them still, “Where’s Jinyoung?” he asked as he squinted down at the bright screen reading each name. “I’m trying ok!” Jackson screeched as his avatar popped up on the screen, he was always black, and he forced Jinyoung to play as white, so they matched. Yugyeom and Bambam began chasing each other in circles, until their little red and orange bodies began to make his head spin and his eyes blur.

“Hi” Jinyoung croaked as his mic rung into life, “AYYYY! He made it” Mark screamed excitedly, banging on his desk for added effect, he was particularly enthusiastic, he had begged them all to play together for weeks. “So now what?” Jinyoung asked his voice flat and empty of all emotion. “We’ll start when we have ten people” Mark said distractedly, “I’ll text the other group chat and see which three join first” he added with a giggle as everyone fell silent. “What’s going on… is this some kind of cult?” Jinyoung asked suspiciously causing another round of raucous laughter from the maknae line and Jaebeom, not that he’d admit to anything. 

“There will be eight crewmates, we have to complete tasks to fix the ship. There will also be two imposters, they will pretend to be crewmates, but their goal is to kill all the crewmates” Youngjae explained slowly and Jaebeom could almost see the smirk on his face, “We can only talk when a body is reported though so mute in between!” Bambam added hastily as a bleep caught Jaebeom’s attention and another three figures had appeared. “Pink suits you Hyunwoo” Jaebeom teased quickly guffawing into the mic as his character ran forward exposing Kihyun in purple behind him, “Who’s blue? I’m always blue!” Hyunwoo demanded causing more laughter as they began a game of virtual chase. “Minhyuk’s mad Joo typed the code in like _one_ second before him” Kihyun giggled, as Joo joined behind Hyunwoo creating a line. “We’ll play another round with him” Jackson said sweetly as Jaebeom’s phone vibrated against his thigh.

He groaned inwardly, virtual meet or not if he didn’t pay attention to them at all the times, the maknae’s would do something they shouldn’t. His eyes flickered down to see Youngjae’s name illuminated on the screen and burst out into a smile instantly, “Why is Jinyoung so old lol” it read, and he had to clamp a hand over his mouth to hide the chuckle as his mic was still on. “Starting” Mark warned as the countdown appeared, “Mute your mics!” and with that everything fell silent until Jinyoung happened, “Wait I don’t know what reporting a body is! Or how to mute!” Jinyoung shrieked as the red avatar filled the screen pressing a finger to its lips, “Jackson!” Yugyeom demanded and then silence fell once more. A blue light filled the screen, Crewmate, wonderful Jaebeom thought as they all spawned in the cafeteria as usual.

He wandered straight down to the admin to do the card swipe, as per usual it was too fast, then too slow, then a bad read and another and another and then finally after, way too many tries it was correct. The screen closed and their lying beside him, as only half a body was yellow.

**REPORT**

“Where?” Mark asked instantly, being the only one who really knew how to play the game properly.

“First to ask that’s sus” Bam added unhelpfully but was soon silenced by Hyunwoo’s screams.

“WHO MURDERED MY SON” He demanded, “EXPOSE YOURSELF NOW” Hyunwoo said only slightly quieter as he banged his fist on the table.

“Oh be quiet, the whole dorm doesn’t need to know!” Kihyun interjected as another voice joined in, “Too late we’re all emotionally invested in this game now” Changkyun teased from the background.

“Where was the body?” Yugyeom repeated, “Finally someone actually playing” Mark scolded as it all went silent once more.

“Jaebeom that’s you, you found it” Jackson said with a giggle.

“Oh right, admin, I did the card swipe and then he was just… there” Jaebeom stuttered out, well aware of how guilty he sounded, “But it wasn’t me!” he added with a groan as he realised he made everything so much worse.

“Thirty seconds left, vote” Kihyun reminded them as they all scrambled to vote, most of them voted to skip except for Jinyoung who voted for Youngjae. “What’s that for?!” Youngjae moaned accusingly but there was nothing but a sharp crackling in response as the game reset.

Jaebeom chewed his lip anxiously, he didn’t have a clue who the killer was and that made him very uncomfortable. Four electrical tasks, seriously no one ever survives electrical he complained as he passed by Bambam and Yugyeom still glued together in storage and entered… slowly.

It was empty apart from Youngjae that was doing a task in the far-left corner, suspiciously on top on a vent… Jaebeom watched him for a moment reluctant to click use in case he was murdered the second his back was turned. Not that Youngjae would kill him right…? He smirked as he thought back to their tails game, they had so much fun that day running all over Seoul, but the competition brought out the devil in Youngjae. He could never be trusted when they were playing a game, Jaebeom suddenly jumped realising he hadn’t been paying attention but Youngjae hadn’t moved at all. He let out a sigh of relief as Youngjae surged forward passing him by completely and leaving, Jaebeom went to leave but a body was reported stopping him in his tracks.

The board came up and someone had been on a killing spree, only six crew members left.

“Who managed to kill yugbam?” Mark giggled, “that’s got to be a double kill that isn’t a noob imposter move” he gushed happily.

“Well aren’t you the only one that’s not a noob?” Kihyun stated and there was a chorus of ‘OHHS’ from the ghosts. “Be quiet you’re dead!” Jaebeom scolded, “Where was the body?” he asked and Youngjae’s voice filled the silence.

“In navigation, Mark walked past me at shields too…” Youngjae stated happily, his voice light and airy.

“No you didn’t!” Mark protested, “I was in café!” he said with a sulk

“You could have vented though” Jackson countered, “What’s vented mean?” Jinyoung asked causing the ghosts to splutter into life once more. “If you’re imposter you can use vents to move around, when you stand on it it’ll give you the option” Jackson explained his voice tight and quiet.

“So three more are dead and we still don’t know who did it?” Jaebeom asked with a groan.

“No we do!” Minhyuk screamed followed by a series of thumps, “They’ve been watching Hyunwoo… I don’t know who it is though” Kihyun said defensively, “Cause that would be cheating!” he yelled into the room behind him.

“I still think Mark’s sus” Youngjae said finally as the counter flashed red, ten seconds left and in a blind panic, Jaebeom followed his heart instead of his brain and voted Green.

“What?! No?!” Mark yelled.

**Tuanzy was not the imposter.**

“Oh shit” Jaebeom muttered, glaring back at the screen only Jinyoung, Jackson, Youngjae and Kihyun left. Would it be considered rude if he were suspicious of Kihyun? Would they think he was being biased to his members? Probably and so with that thought he went the opposite direction following closely behind Wang gae park gae. They stopped suddenly as Jinyoung stood on a vent whilst Jackson watched with not a lot happening and so, Jaebeom deduced Jinyoung was either an imposter but not the killer or a crew mate as he moved into security watching the cameras intently.

Youngjae was by navigation, so was Kihyun. Kihyun came out and went up, Youngjae… did Youngjae come out? Oh Jackson’s in admin, where’s Jinyoung? Oh, Hi Youngjae! Jaebeom thought as his cyan avatar appeared by medbay. And then…

BUZZZZZZ.

“What? Who?” Jaebeom stuttered in confusion to see a large red X over Jinyoung’s name.

“I literally lost him for one minute and he’s dead!” Jackson whined, “He wasn’t the imposter obviously, he tried to vent for a good eight minutes” Jackson added with a sweet giggle that filled Jaebeom’s chest with warmth.

“You were on cams weren’t you JB?” Kihyun asked and Jaebeom nodded before remembering it was voice only, “Yeah I didn’t see much though, Kihyun was over by nav and Youngjae was in medbay” he said finally, “Jackson was admin I think” he said finally with a hum.

“The body was in café” Youngjae said in a small voice.

“So its either Jackson or Jaebeom and he’s lying” Kihyun added, “No its definitely Jackson!” Jaebeom spat in a fit of passion as he struggled to come up with any form of logical defence.

“You think I’d be so heartless to kill my own boyfriend?!” Jackson screamed, causing the mic to release a high-pitched squeal. “Did you not hear me earlier? Watched him try to vent for EIGHT. WHOLE. MINUTES. Cause he wouldn’t let me look at his screen even though we are both crewmates!” Jackson fought back viciously but it was too late, the timer bleeped and timed them out.

**No-one was ejected (Skipped)**

Jaebeom eyed the other three suspiciously, he knew it wasn’t him although he started to wonder if it was and cause he couldn’t imagine Kihyun or Youngjae being serial killers, they were too sweet and cute. He let out a sigh before following Jackson down towards Navigation and then into comms, and then out of comms and then up to café and then…

**BLEEP.**

**EMERGENCY MEETING.**

“JAEBEOM’S FOLLOWING ME!” Jackson whined like a petulant child, “Because I think you’re the imposter!” Jaebeom whined back.

“Skip” Youngjae said flatly and then the game restarted, Jaebeom decided he would try a new tactic, don’t stop moving and if you see anyone, run. This was going great at first, until there was a reactor meltdown and he realised it was up to him to go and fix it because there were still two imposters that _wanted_ it to fail he rushed in to see Youngjae already waiting on the top panel. “So it is Jackson and Kihyun” he said to himself with a proud grin, he clicked the button mentally preparing himself to go and press the button, he had finally done it, used his brain and figured it out.

That was until the door above security locked on him, and so did the door below him. Youngjae stood, just barely in his line of sight and then….

**STAB STAB STAB**

**DEFEAT. Purple and Cyan sat on the screen mocking him.**

“Youngjae-ah!” He shouted, met only with a bundle of giggles as the other nine teammates returned to the lobby. “How could you?!” Jaebeom spat sulkily.

“You really never suspected me?” Youngjae giggled back, “He killed me in cold blood” Jinyoung muttered.

“If it makes you feel better my boyfriend killed me and my son” Hyunwoo groaned, causing another round of laughter, “It was a necessary sacrifice” Kihyun said nonchalantly, “I’M SO FUCKING PROUD OF YOU” Changkyun screamed from the background, “I don’t like this game” came Hoseok’s small voice, "I love this game" responded Minhyuk excitedly.

“I want a turn!” Minhyuk screamed as Mark agreed to another game, “Why didn’t the other five of you play a game in between?” Yugyeom suggested. “We only have one computer and one laptop” Hyunwoo explained, “I’m playing on my phone though” Jooheon added quietly, Jaebeom had forgot he was here, he had been sworn to silence after being the first kill. There were loud screams and shouts echoing around them. the information that it was a mobile game was apparently mind blowing. Jaebeom sat holding his head waiting for the rabble to end so they could start again when his phone bleeped once more.

He grinned as he flicked it over, it was Youngjae as he expected. “Sorry hyung, Jackson never would have forgiven me and Kihyun said it was my kill and I had to choose. I’ll make it up to you I promise ;)” 


End file.
